A Bite to Eat
by FatalityMasterHGR
Summary: The Bite of '87: how it happened in my eyes. A twelve year old boy went with his mother to a locally owned restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He thought it would be a great day. If only he would've known. RATED M FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE/GORE AND SCARY IMAGERY. CONTAINS LIGHT LANGUAGE. (Just to be safe.) Based on the game Five Nights at Freddy's.


Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was just a small locally owned restaurant in Alpine, Utah. The founder had tried to rival Chuck E. Cheese's by having an animatronic band sing for the kids onstage. And, I'll be honest, he did a pretty damned good job. But, ugh. Those animatronics had always scared me. They just had that sort of... eerie glare, I guess you could call it. But, nonetheless, it was a success. A smash hit from the very beginning. The kids _loved _it. I myself... did not. I was twelve years old at the time of my first (and last) visit back in 1987. My mom took me, I remember. I thought it would be a great day for me. If only I would've known...

"Hm." I said, "I'm actually looking forward to this."

"I know you are, honey." she responded with a smile on her face.

We walked up to the front entrance, and went inside. The aroma of freshly cooked pizza filled my nostrils, and I could hear kids cheering to music being played in the background. We walked up to the clerk at the front desk.

"Tickets for two, please." my mom said as she handed the clerk the money.

"Okay." the clerk said, "Here's your change, and your tickets."

"Thank you." my mom responded with a smile.

"You're welcome." the clerk kindly responded, "You two enjoy."

My mom and I walked into the main part of the restaurant, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Dozens of kids my age running around the place having a great time; colorful tables lined with party hats, plates, and forks; a brightly lit show stage; a smaller stage covered up by purple curtains; and, what caught my attention the most, animatronic animals. There were three; a brown bear, a purple rabbit, and a yellow chicken. Smooth movements, authentic facial expressions, they looked so life-like. They looked almost... creepy. But, I just shrugged it off and followed my mom to our seats. We sat down and settled in. That's when they started to play songs. Their voices were obviously fake, I knew. Just programmed into their voice boxes. But still. The way they were jamming out... it was humanlike. It's like _they_ had full control over _themselves_...

"Hey, all you kids!" said the bear, "I'm Freddy Fazbear!"

"I'm Chica!" said the chicken, "Let's eat!"

"And don't forget your best bunny pal, Bonnie!" the rabbit chuckled.

Freddy continued, "We hope you enjoy our show today! But, before we start the next song, feel free to go down to the Pirate Cove, to meet our good ol' pal, Foxy!"

Freddy pointed to his right, over to the smaller stage. The purple curtain parted to reveal another animatronic. A fox, I could tell, dressed up in baggy pants and an eyepatch. He also sported a hook on his right hand.

"Yargh, me mateys!" he said, "Welcome to the Pirate Cove! I trust ye want to go on an adventure, yes?"

"Have fun, kids!" Freddy said as he and his fellow band members bowed.

At the time, foxes were my favorite animals. No matter how much he creeped me out, I just _had_ to go see him.

"Can I go and meet Foxy, mom?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Sure, honey. Just be careful, okay?" She told me, "You know how much I hate leaving you alone."

"Mom, it's only twenty feet away." I said.

"I know sweetie. But, you know how moms have to be over protective. I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

"Mom, I'll be okay. I'm twelve now."

"Oh, alright. Have fun, sweetie."

I waved goodbye and ran to Pirate cove. I was just about there when, BANG! I saw red haze.

I clutched my throbbing head tightly as I hissed in discomfort. I glanced upward, and saw another kid, probably a little older than me. He was a little heavier set, and had spiked up black hair.

"Outta my way, loser!" he said, "I was headed there first."

"Fine. You didn't have to push me!"

"I _always_ push around babies like you. Now, get lost."

He walked away as I pulled myself up. I dusted off my shirt a bit, as I suspected the floor was absolutely filthy. I was about to walk back to my table when I heard that kid again.

"Hey, you big hunk of metal!" he said as I heard clanging.

I looked over and saw him and a few other kids kicking at Foxy's legs. Insult after insult, the fox was muttering random phrases as his head was twitching slightly. A bunch of delinquents destroying public property. The kids would be so disappointed if their favorite animatronic fox was destroyed by some random kids without worthwhile lives. Standing up tall and feeling brave, I stormed over there to stop them.

"Hey!" I said, "What are you guys doing to Foxy?!"

"And why should _you_ care?" snorted one of them.

"Think of the _kids._" I explained, "How do you think they would feel if you destroyed Foxy?"

At the mention of his name, his head started twitching again, suddenly becoming more violent.

"I don't think those little brats would even _give_ a damn." the one with the spiky hair said, "After all, he's just a stupid fox."

At this point Foxy was shaking so hard I thought his head would fall off. With little hesitation, he lunged forward toward the boy, and clamped his jaws down...

A waterfall of crimson poured out on to the floor, even the deafening music being drowned out by the shrill screams emitted from the boy's mouth.

"OH MY GOD! LET GO! LET GO!" the boy begged.

But the pleading only filled Foxy with more anger. He bit down harder. By now, there was no escape.

The boy's cronies were long gone, with about half of everyone else previously in the restaurant. My mom was just frozen in shock, not muttering a word.

"UGHN!" the boy groaned.

Foxy bit harder one last time, and SNAP.

His jaws punctured the boy's skull. Pink flesh and brain matter were now mixing with the puddle of blood. And finally, he let go.

The boy dropped to the ground, his body making a thud on the floor. Foxy just stared. He admired his work. He stared now at his hands. They were soaked in a deep scarlet. He finally looked up. And his head slowly tilted. Towards me. His glare piercing my soul.

"Mike." my mom stuttered, "C-come quick. MIKE, RUN!"

I ran as fast as I could from that damned forsaken place. Ran as fast as I could to the car, and mom drove as fast as she could to home. She told dad about what happened and he sued the company. In my nightmares I can still see the red, all the screams and pain that was dished out that day. I heard the boy survived. I feel sorry for him, for that day, he learned the true meaning of hell.

Why am I sharing this dreadful memory with you? _I'm_ not even completely positive why.

All I know is that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is opening once again...

And they hired _me_ to be the night guard.

Oh yes. I'm looking _very_ much forward to seeing my 'old friends' once again.

I would _love_ to have a little chat with them...


End file.
